1996
Major Events *Unkowns: Barney's All Aboard for Sharing is released to stores. *March 26: Barney's Talent Show is released to stores. *May 21: Barney's Fun & Games is released to stores. *July 2: Barney's Exercise Circus / Barney's Parade of Numbers is released to stores. *August 6: Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons is released to stores. *September: Barney's Big Surprise begins its tour at Radio City Music Hall.]] *November 5: Once Upon a Time (video) is release to stores. Cast & Crew 'Cast' *Barney (Body: Antwaun Steele / Voice: Duncan Brannan) *Baby Bop (Body: Jennifer Kendall, Voice: Carol Farabee) *BJ (Body: Jared Harris, Voice: Henry Hammack) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) *Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) *David (Emilio Mazur) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Ashley (Monet Chandler) *Alissa (Maurie Chandler) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Phoebe (nicole snifficar) *Hayley Sharp (played Phoebe in Special Skills) *Abby Loncar (played Madison in Airplanes) *Reagan Rees (played Riley in Airplanes and Mother Goose) *Darrak White (played Danny in Airplanes and Mother Goose) *Miranda Money (played Samantha in Butterflies and Careers) *Cameron Rostami (played Josh in Butterflies and Hearing) *Cameron tenNapel (played Patty in Bugs) *Cooper Allen McCullough (played Jason in Hearing) *Marisa Salatino (played Jessica in Arts) *Sarah Bauza (a Mexican Musician in Arts) *David Perez (a Mexican Musician in Arts) *Emmanuel Bucio (a Mexican Dancer in Arts) *Leonardo Ferretiz (a Mexican Dancer in Arts) *Liliana Figueroa (a Mexican Dancer in Arts) *Joselyn Medrano (a Mexican Dancer in Arts) *Hansel Palencia (a Mexican Dancer in Arts) *Lehi Palencia (a Mexican Dancer in Arts) *Austin Rodriguez (a Mexican Dancer in Arts) *Christina Stoner (a Mexican Dancer in Arts) *Choyse Hall (played Matthew in Movement) *Chloe Colville (played Carmen in Movement and Days of the Week) *Sydney Reinhardt (played Hope in BJ's Snack Attack) *Madeline Bell (played Morgan in Counting) *Chance Jonas-O'Toole (played Brian in Pets) *Jackson Pace (played Adam in Pets and Mother Goose) *Kaitlin Lindley (played Kathy in Winter) *Steve Jones (played Mr. Brantley in Summer and Careers) *Chelsea Huss (played Audrey in Fun with Reading) *Mia Ford (played Anna in Days of the Week) *Doug Terranova (played Farmer McDonald in Days of the Week *Zachary Soza (played Mario in Sharing) *Breuer Bass (played Matt in Sharing) *Julie Johnson (played Mother Goose in Mother Goose) *Makayla Crawford (played Little Miss Muffet in Mother Goose) *Grayson Vanover (played Little Boy Blue in Mother Goose) *Katherine Pulley (played Polly in Mother Goose) *Kathryn Yee-Young (played Kaitlyn in Mother Goose) *Grace Vowell (played Becky in Things I Can Do) *Marisa Diotalevi (juggler in Things I Can Do) *Michael Taber (played Michael in Differences) *Zachary Flores (played Jake in Differences) *Alex Smith (played Jamal in Dancing) *Anna White (a Hip Hop Dancer in Dancing) *Antonio Velez (a Hip Hop Dancer in Dancing) *Erica Rhodes (a Hip Hop Dancer in Dancing) *Graham Duncan (a Hip Hop Dancer in Dancing) *Ryan Warren (a Hip Hop Dancer in Dancing) *Samantha Sanso (a Hip Hop Dancer in Dancing) *Steven Lankton (a Hip Hop Dancer in Dancing) *John Roady (a Native American Dancer in Dancing) *Ester Roady (a Native American Dancer in Dancing) *Marie Roady (a Native American Dancer in Dancing) *Rose Roady (a Native American Dancer in Dancing) *Michael Gabbard (a Native American Dancer in Dancing) *Bryce Cass (played Joey in Careers) *Craig Boarini (played Mel, the Mail Carrier in Careers and China) *Stacy Dizon (played a Police Officer in Careers) *Christine Lanning (played an Artist in Careers) *Ty Farris (played Li-an Chen in China) *Maria Lau (played Mrs. Chen in China) *Michele Rene (played Mrs. Matuma in Kenya) *Kieara Blackshear (an African Dancer in Kenya) *Alex Edwards (an African Dancer in Kenya) *Leslie Gutierrez (an African Dancer in Kenya) *Jasmine James (an African Dancer in Kenya) *Cambrie Mitchell (an African Dancer in Kenya) *Cecil Moore (an African Dancer in Kenya) *Adryan Moorefield (an African Dancer in Kenya) *Chloe Price (an African Dancer in Kenya) *Ashli Ramos (an African Dancer in Kenya) *Ebony Rodriguez (an African Dancer in Kenya) *Constance Wade (an African Dancer in Kenya) *Alexis Wilson (an African Dancer in Kenya) *Moussa Diabate (an African Drummer in Kenya) *Kevin Fontes (an African Drummer in Kenya) *Christopher Rollings (an African Drummer in Kenya) *Jesse *Fernan *Joshua *Kioko *Rusty *Taylor *Eli *Hayley Sharp (played Abigail in Special Skills) *Abby Loncar (played Madison in Airplanes) *Reagan Rees (played Riley in Airplanes and Mother Goose) *Darrak White (played Danny in Airplanes and Mother Goose) *Miranda Money (played Samantha in Butterflies and Careers) *Cameron Rostami (played Josh in Butterflies and Hearing) *Cameron tenNapel (played Patty in Bugs) *Cooper Allen McCullough (played Jason in Hearing) *Marisa Salatino (played Jessica in Arts) *Sarah Bauza (a Mexican Musician in Arts) *David Perez (a Mexican Musician in Arts) *Emmanuel Bucio (a Mexican Dancer in Arts) *Leonardo Ferretiz (a Mexican Dancer in Arts) *Liliana Figueroa (a Mexican Dancer in Arts) *Joselyn Medrano (a Mexican Dancer in Arts) *Hansel Palencia (a Mexican Dancer in Arts) *Lehi Palencia (a Mexican Dancer in Arts) *Austin Rodriguez (a Mexican Dancer in Arts) *Christina Stoner (a Mexican Dancer in Arts) *Choyse Hall (played Matthew in Movement) *Chloe Colville (played Carmen in Movement and Days of the Week) *Sydney Reinhardt (played Hope in BJ's Snack Attack) *Madeline Bell (played Morgan in Counting) *Chance Jonas-O'Toole (played Brian in Pets) *Jackson Pace (played Adam in Pets and Mother Goose) *Kaitlin Lindley (played Kathy in Winter) *Steve Jones (played Mr. Brantley in Summer and Careers) *Chelsea Huss (played Audrey in Fun with Reading) *Mia Ford (played Anna in Days of the Week) *Doug Terranova (played Farmer McDonald in Days of the Week *Zachary Soza (played Mario in Sharing) *Breuer Bass (played Matt in Sharing) *Julie Johnson (played Mother Goose in Mother Goose) *Makayla Crawford (played Little Miss Muffet in Mother Goose) *Grayson Vanover (played Little Boy Blue in Mother Goose) *Katherine Pulley (played Polly in Mother Goose) *Kathryn Yee-Young (played Kaitlyn in Mother Goose) *Grace Vowell (played Becky in Things I Can Do) *Marisa Diotalevi (juggler in Things I Can Do) *Michael Taber (played Michael in Differences) *Zachary Flores (played Jake in Differences) *Alex Smith (played Jamal in Dancing) *Anna White (a Hip Hop Dancer in Dancing) *Antonio Velez (a Hip Hop Dancer in Dancing) *Erica Rhodes (a Hip Hop Dancer in Dancing) *Graham Duncan (a Hip Hop Dancer in Dancing) *Ryan Warren (a Hip Hop Dancer in Dancing) *Samantha Sanso (a Hip Hop Dancer in Dancing) *Steven Lankton (a Hip Hop Dancer in Dancing) *John Roady (a Native American Dancer in Dancing) *Ester Roady (a Native American Dancer in Dancing) *Marie Roady (a Native American Dancer in Dancing) *Rose Roady (a Native American Dancer in Dancing) *Michael Gabbard (a Native American Dancer in Dancing) *Bryce Cass (played Joey in Careers) *Craig Boarini (played Mel, the Mail Carrier in Careers and China) *Stacy Dizon (played a Police Officer in Careers) *Christine Lanning (played an Artist in Careers) *Ty Farris (played Li-an Chen in China) *Maria Lau (played Mrs. Chen in China) *Michele Rene (played Mrs. Matuma in Kenya) *Kieara Blackshear (an African Dancer in Kenya) *Alex Edwards (an African Dancer in Kenya) *Leslie Gutierrez (an African Dancer in Kenya) *Jasmine James (an African Dancer in Kenya) *Cambrie Mitchell (an African Dancer in Kenya) *Cecil Moore (an African Dancer in Kenya) *Adryan Moorefield (an African Dancer in Kenya) *Chloe Price (an African Dancer in Kenya) *Ashli Ramos (an African Dancer in Kenya) *Ebony Rodriguez (an African Dancer in Kenya) *Constance Wade (an African Dancer in Kenya) *Alexis Wilson (an African Dancer in Kenya) *Moussa Diabate (an African Drummer in Kenya) *Kevin Fontes (an African Drummer in Kenya) *Christopher Rollings (an African Drummer in Kenya) *Ely *Emma *Holly *Ben *Connor *Natalia *Myra *Mr. Copeland *Amorita *Abuelo *Tain Tain *Rusty's Mom *Mei-Ling *Mr. Parker *Senor Vega *Anna Maria *Dimitri *Damara *Ayira *Mark *Jeff *J.D *Pierre *Maya / Mother Nature *Olivia (Brenna Demerson) *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) *Ryan (Reese Wilson) *Amy (Molly Wilson) *Megan (Lacy Cavalier) *Mom (Sandy Duncan) *Dad (Bob Reed) *Claire Burdette (played Colleen in A Perfectly Purple Day) *Georgia Foy (playeds Officer Phillips in Who's Your Neighbor?) *Craig Boarini (played Mail Carrier Mel in Who's Your Neighbor?) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Curtis (Monte Black) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Juan (Michael Krost) *Kenneth (Nathan Regan) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Robert Hurtekant (played David, the wheelchair-bound boy in Falling for Autumn!) *Cliff Porter (played Granddad Richards in Grandparents Are Grand!) *Jane Hall (played Kathy's Nana in Grandparents Are Grand!) *Jenny Dempsey (played Mr. Bear in Hoo's in the Forest?) *Tomie dePaola (Picture This!) *Doug and Becky (from Kathy Burks' marionettes in Grown-Ups for a Day!) *Jordan Kaufman (Stop, Look and Be Safe!) *Joe Scruggs (The Exercise Circus!) *Leah Gloria (played Luci in The Exercise Circus!) *Joe Ferguson (My Favorite Things) *Kurt Dykhuizen (played Jason in The Alphabet Zoo) *Mary Ann Brewer (played Aunt Molly in The Alphabet Zoo) *R Bruce Elliott (played Mr. Tenagain in Having Tens of Fun!) *Ella Jenkins (A Very Special Delivery!) *J.D. Mosley (played Tosha's Mom in A Very Special Delivery!) *David J. Courtney (played Tosha's Dad in A Very Special Delivery!) *Sandy Walper (played Mother Goose in Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!) *Ray Henry (played Clarence the Goose in Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!) 'Crew' Executive Producers *Sheryl Leach *Dennis DeShzer Editor *Dean Wendt *Mckee Smith Writers *Mark S. Bernthal *Mitch Lobrovich *Rebecca Self Snider *Stephen White *Perri Verdino-Gates *Shields Freeman *Frank Olsen *Pat Reeder *Deborra Murphy *Sandra J. Payne *Noreen Davis *Mitch Loborvich *Donna Cooner *Troy Charles *Evan Viola Directors *Bruce Deck *Steven Feldman *Jim Rowley *Dwin Towell *Garry Potts *John Grable *Larry Baker (Assistant Director) *Terrie Davis (Assistant Director) *Alexander Laughton *Penny Wilson (Performance Director) Producers *Jim Rowley (Supervising Producer) *Ben Vaughn (Senior Consulting Producer) *Linda Houston (Consulting Producer) *John Grable *Dennis DeShazer *Jeff Gittle Music Director *Deborra Murphy (wrote Barney's Talent Show (Original 1997-99 VHS Germany Lyrick Studios VHS in 2001) *David Bernland Wolf: Cry Wolf Music Inc.(wrote Barney's Fun & Games (Original 1997 Lyrick Studios VHS Spanish Version) in 2000) *Stephen Bates Category:Timelines Category:1996 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 3